Weezer
Título de la seccion Weezer Título de la sección Weezer es una banda estadounidense de rock alternativo formada en Los Ángeles en 1992. La banda está formada por Rivers Cuomo (vocalista principal, guitarra líder), Patrick Wilson (batería, coros), Brian Bell (guitarra, coros) y Scott Shriner (bajo, coros). La banda ha cambiado la formación varias veces desde su formación original en 1992.12 Han publicado 8 álbumes de estudio, seis EP y un DVD. Hasta la fecha han vendido más de 9 millones de discos en Estados Unidos.13 La banda es conocida por sus exitosos sencillos "Buddy Holly", "Undone - The Sweater Song", "Say It Ain't So", "Island in the Sun", "Hash Pipe", "Beverly Hills", "Pork and Beans" y "(If You're Wondering If I Want You to) I Want You to". Primeros pasos y The Blue Album (1992-1995) El grupo se formó el 14 de febrero de 1992 en Los Ángeles, por Rivers Cuomo (voz y guitarra), Matt Sharp (bajo), Patrick Wilson (batería) y Jason Cropper (guitarra). A las cinco semanas dieron su primer concierto, teloneando a Dogstar, la banda del actor Keanu Reeves. En 1992 realizaron una de sus primeras grabaciones conocidas, el demo The Kitchen Tapes. Siguieron dando conciertos en la escena de Los Ángeles hasta firmar con Geffen Records. En agosto de 1993, Weezer fue a Nueva York a grabar su primer disco, el que sería conocido como The Blue Album, bajo las órdenes del ex-miembro de The Cars, Ric Ocasek. Después de finalizar la grabación, Jason Cropper fue remplazado por Brian Bell, procedente de la banda "Carnival Art". Las guitarras grabadas por Cropper fueron regrabadas por Cuomo y sus voces por Bell. En este disco se encuentran éxitos como "Buddy Holly" o "Undone - The Sweater Song". El disco recogía influencias de grupos como Pixies o los Beach Boys, con un sonido que podía ofrecer similitudes con bandas del momento como Pavement, Sebadoh o Dinosaur Jr. The Blue Album es uno de los discos más exitosos de los '90 y en la actualidad es triple disco de platino en Estados Unidos.13 ''Pinkerton'' (1996-1997) A finales de diciembre de 1994, la banda se tomó un respiro después de la gira navideña14 y Rivers Cuomo volvió a su Connecticut natal, donde grabó una ópera rock en un 8 pistas, Songs from the Black Hole (Canciones desde el agujero negro).15 El grupo empezó a trabajar sobre ese concepto pero finalmente fue abandonado,16 aunque algunas canciones (como "Tired of Sex", "Getchoo" y "No Other One") serían aprovechadas para el posterior álbum. En septiembre del año '96 la banda edita Pinkerton, el segundo disco.17 A pesar de las buenas ventas iniciales (llegó al puesto 19 in el Billboard estadounidense),18 el álbum fue considerado un fracaso comercial.19 También la crítica mainstream lo criticó (la revista Rolling Stone calificó a Pinkerton como uno de los peores discos de 1996).20 Las melodías alegres y la creatividad pop de The Blue Album iban a desaparecer para dejar paso a un sonido sucio, repleto de crudeza y distorsión, con letras totalmente íntimas. Algunos piensan que esto fue el reflejo de la vida de Rivers Cuomo en ese momento: dejó la banda durante un semestre para estudiar Literatura en Harvard.15 El fracaso de Pinkerton dio alas a las críticas que comparaban a Weezer con los one hit wonders, bandas de un sólo éxito, y el grupo abandonó toda actividad a principios de 1997. Mientras que el bajista Matt Sharp formó la banda The Rentals, con la cual recogería elementos del sonido de Pinkerton, y más particularmente del desechado álbum conceptual de Cuomo, Songs From The Black Hole, que incluía el uso de sintetizadores y de voces femeninas. Por su parte, el guitarrista Brian Bell hizo lo propio con The Space Twins, y el batería Pat Wilson con The Special Goodness, el líder de la banda, Rivers Cuomo, abandonó California otra vez para alejarse de la industria musical, jugar al fútbol en una liga semiprofesional, y escribir canciones sin tener que ensayarlas con Weezer, aunque acabó formando la Rivers Cuomo Band, con la que tocó canciones pop más cercanas a los 60 que a 1997, pero no dio más de 10 conciertos acompañado de esa formación. Aun así, las grabaciones de los conciertos de esta efímera banda son muy apreciadas por muchos de los seguidores de Weezer, ya que aportan una nueva dimensión al repertorio de Cuomo. Los Weezerfans impulsan el retorno (1998-1999) A finales de los noventa, empezaron a surgir miles de fans de Weezer, que se vieron identificados con las letras de Pinkerton, que hablaban de fracaso, inseguridad, y frustración sexual. Asimismo, esos fans también formaron bandas, como Ozma, que imitaban el sonido de la banda de Rivers Cuomo. Internet fue el modo de contacto para una parte de ellos, y poco a poco, Weezer fue alcanzando un status de grupo de culto para éstos, lo que favoreció la vuelta del grupo. Así, la banda volvió a ensayar, esta vez con Mikey Welsh sustituyendo a Matt Sharp (que seguía con su banda, The Rentals) en el bajo. Se dieron giras en locales pequeños y en festivales como el Warped Tour. Cuomo decidió lanzar gratuitamente por Internet 10 canciones, que acabarían conociéndose como Summer Songs 2K (canciones del verano del 2000). Todo marchaba viento en popa, en condiciones para entrar a un estudio de grabación y preparar el siguiente álbum. ''Weezer (The Green Album)'' (2000-2001) The Green Album fue el tercer lanzamiento oficial de Weezer. Durante la composición de las canciones, Rivers Cuomo analizó la estructura de cientos de canciones pop compuestas entre otros por Kurt Cobain, Noel Gallagher y Billie Joe Armstrong, intentando encontrar la "fórmula" para la canción pop perfecta, que a su vez le permitiera crear con una rapidez impensada para su antiguo método de composición. El resultado final fueron 10 canciones pop que se alejaban del estilo de Pinkerton. Canciones como "Hash Pipe" o "Island In The Sun" (tema utilizado en una famosa campaña publicitaria de teléfonos móviles) hicieron que el disco verde vendiera 2 millones de copias en Estados Unidos. Según Cuomo, el éxito de The Green Album no fue de ninguna manera improvisado. Pasó meses leyendo a Nietzsche, biografías de Julio César, Napoleón o César Borgia, para establecer su propio plan de "dominación mundial", en este caso el éxito comercial, no sólo analizando su propia música, sino también la de otros, como Kurt Cobain, Noel Gallagher y Billie Joe Armstrong. La discográfica le había dado carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera en el siguiente disco; Rivers Cuomo empezó a comportarse de manera diferente. Él mismo tomó las riendas económicas de la banda, convirtiéndose en el manager. También advirtió al resto de sus compañeros de que ninguno de ellos era imprescindible, y que por lo tanto, podría sustituirlos a todos. Llegó incluso a ponerle una multa de 2.000 dólares a Brian Bell por tocar en un concierto con la guitarra desafinada. Esta situación provocó un gran deterioro en la relación entre el grupo, que según algunos habría causado la partida del bajista Mikey Welsh. Otros también han dicho que se debía a problemas mentales de Mikey, que tuvo que internarse en un centro justo antes de la grabación del segundo video de Island in the Sun. Otro nuevo bajista y Maladroit (2002-2004) Scott Shriner, procedente de grupos de hard-rock californianos, se convirtió en el tercer bajista de la historia de Weezer, aportando contundencia al sonido de la banda. Contundencia que se vería reflejada en Maladroit, el cuarto y para algunos más polémico álbum del grupo. Con un método de grabación que pocas veces se había visto antes, enseñando las maquetas diarias a los fans en su página web para que ellos decidieran, y con un giro a las raíces metaleras de Cuomo. Después de la gira de Maladroit la banda volvió al estudio para grabar el que sería el quinto álbum, pero después de tener preparadas unas 30 maquetas, Rivers Cuomo decidió desecharlas y volver a Harvard. En el año 2003, la banda participó junto a otras bandas en A Different Shade of Green: Tribute to Green Day, un disco tributo a Green Day, Weezer realizó una versión de Worry Rock. ''Make Believe'' (2005) La grabación del quinto disco se ralentizó, tardando 3 años en ser acabado, bajo las órdenes del productor Rick Rubin, que introdujo a Cuomo en el mundo de la meditación Vipassana. Así, el 10 de mayo de 2005, salió a la venta Make Believe. El primer single del disco fue "Beverly Hills", se convirtió en un éxito en Estados Unidos y también a nivel mundial, el videoclip fue dirigido por Marcos Siega y fue filmado en la Mansión Playboy, junto a Hugh Hefner, las conejitas playboy y fanáticos de Weezer. Fue nominada a los premios Grammy en la categoría Mejor Canción Rock, fue la primera nominación que recibió la banda en los Grammy. A este tema le siguieron como single "We Are All on Drugs" en 2005 y "Perfect Situation". El video de "Perfect Situation" fue dirigido por Marc Webb y también cuenta con la aparición de la actriz Elisha Cuthbert. A comienzos de 2006, Make Believe se convirtió en disco platino, y Beverly Hills fue la segunda canción más descargada por iTunes en 2005, detrás de Gwen Stefani. En febrero de 2006 lanzaron, por primera vez en su historia, un cuarto single del mismo disco. Se trata de la canción This is Such a Pity. No realizaron ningún videoclip. Rivers Cuomo estudió su último semestre en Harvard en 2005, para licenciarse definitivamente. Matt Sharp por su lado, anunció el 24 de octubre de 2005, que regresaba con su banda The Rentals, después de haber considerado seriamente volver a Weezer como quinto miembro. Post-''Make Believe'' y The Red Album (2006-2008) Durante el 2006 la banda estuvo en un descanso de giras y promociones. Esto suscitó muchos rumores de separación y el final de Weezer pero en febrero de 2007, Rick Rubin, en una entrevista de la MTV anunciaba que Cuomo le enviaba maquetas y que la banda aún continuaba unida. A mitad del 2007 nuevos rumores de la banda empezaron a difundirse, pero en este caso con un nuevo disco debido a que la página web www.sixalbum.com enlazaba directamente con la página web oficial de Weezer. Estos rumores fueron confirmados por Cuomo en junio de 2007 en la página web oficial, diciendo que el sexto disco saldrá a la venta a principios del 2008. En mayo de 2008, lanzaron mundialmente el sencillo "Pork and Beans", una de sus mejores canciones con un video subido a la página YouTube, donde se invitó a varios personajes que se hicieron famosos en esa misma página, parodiándose a sí mismos. El video de "Pork and Beans" fue nominado en los Grammy Awards 2009 y ganó en la categoría "Best Short Form Music Video". ''Raditude'' (2009-2010) La página web Billboard.com publicó en noviembre del 2008 que Weezer estaba haciendo un séptimo álbum con Jacknife Lee. El 12 de agosto de 2009 confirmaron el lanzamiento de su séptimo álbum de estudio, Raditude,21 a la venta el 3 de noviembre de 2009. Su primer sencillo, "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To", fue publicado el 18 de agosto de 2009, y su video, con la participación de la actriz Odette Yustman, el 22 de octubre de 2009.22 Rivers Cuomo sufrió un accidente en la mañana del 5 de diciembre, sufrió tres fracturas en las costillas y los conciertos de diciembre quedaron cancelados. El 20 de enero de 2010 la banda anuncio que el segundo sencillo de ratitude seria "I'm Your Daddy" y que pronto seria lanzado el video, el video salió en febrero de 2010. En junio de 2010 salió el sencillo "Represent". ''Hurley'' (2010-presente) Artículo principal: Hurley (álbum).La banda afirmó estar trabajando en un octavo disco titulado Hurley, que sería publicado el 24 de septiembre de 2010, habiendo sido grabado en Epitaph Records. La canción "Memories" se convirtió en el primer sencillo del álbum y también fue usada como banda sonora de Jackass 3d. El álbum salió a la venta el 14 de septiembre del 2010 y tuvo en general criticas positivas y las canciones fueron comparadas con las de los tres primeros discos. El 2 de noviembre del 2010 salió la version deluxe de Pinkerton junto con el proyecto recopilatorio Death To False Metal, que incluye canciones que no formaron parte de los primeros siete discos. Recientemente la banda menciono que esta trabajando en un noveno disco de estudio y va a tener un sonido muy diferente a Hurley, y también Cuomo menciono que la banda podría permanecer mas de 20 años en el futuro. En Enero de 2012 realizaron su propio crucero en el que también actuaron artistas como Dinosaur Jr., The Knocks, The Antlers... Miembros ;Miembros actuales *Rivers Cuomo – voz principal, guitarra principal, teclado (1992-presente) *Brian Bell – guitarra rítmica, voz, teclado (1993-presente) *Scott Shriner – bajo, voz, teclado (2001-presente) *Patrick Wilson – batería, percusión, guitarra, voz (1992-presente) ;Antiguos miembros *Jason Cropper – guitarra, voz (1992-93) (dejó la banda poco antes de editar The Blue Album) *Matt Sharp – bajo, voz (1992-1998) *Mikey Welsh † – bajo, voz (1998-2001) (tuvo que dejar la banda poco antes de grabar la segunda versión del videoclip promocional "Island in the Sun") ;Miembros de apoyo en vivo *Bobby Schneck – guitarra (2005) *Karl Koch – teclado, percusión (2008-presente) *Josh Freese – batería (2009–presente) * Influencia Weezer fue nombrado como un influencia por muchas bandas modernas como Biffy Clyro, Berri Txarrak, Dashboard Confessional, Brand New, The Ataris, Ozma , Doppler, Hellogoodbye, The House Harkonnen, The Pettit Project, The All-American Rejects, Motion City Soundtrack, No Doubt, The Academy Is..., Yellowcard , Something Corporate, y Taking Back Sunday. Mención aparte merece la influencia de Weezer en el grupo español de pop Airbag, cuyos componentes ofrecen ocasionalmente conciertos en los que versionan las canciones de la banda bajo el nombre de Aweezer. Y Weezer ha citado varias influencias, entre ellas KISS (haciendo referencia directa en la canción "In The Garage") y Nirvana, con quienes fueron compañeros de discográfica un muy breve tiempo antes del fallecimiento de Kurt Cobain. Los primeros demos de Weezer como "Paperface", tienen muchos vínculos obvios a Pixies y Nirvana. La canción "Suzanne" originalmente tenía la frase "Even Kurt Cobain, Slash..." fue cambiada por "Even Izzy, Slash..." después de la muerte de Cobain. El grupo también solía tocar canciones de Nirvana bajo el nombre de Goat Punishment. Sin embargo, la mayor influencia, especialmente en los comienzos de la carrera, parece ser Pixies, con quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de ir de gira brevemente en el año 2005. El logo de Weezer, frecuentemente mostrado como =w=, fue creado por Pat Wilson durante la mezcla de The Blue Album. El logo puede ser visto en el Salón de la Fama del Rock, es una parodia del logo de Van Halen, otra influencia importante en la banda. Green Day también fue nombrada como una pequeña influencia, y hay una referencia directa acerca de Green Day en la canción "El Scorcho". Discografía Artículo principal: Discografía de Weezer. *''The Blue Album'' (1994) *''Pinkerton'' (1996) *''The Green Album'' (2001) *''Maladroit'' (2002) *''Make Believe'' (2005) *''The Red Album'' (2008) *''Raditude'' (2009) *''Hurley'' (2010) *''Death to False Metal'' (2010) Referencias #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-allm_0-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-allm_0-1 ''b] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-allm_0-2 c''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-allm_0-3 ''d] http://www.allmusic.com/artist/p44726 #↑ Weezer to Bring Geek Rock to the Masses on Summer Tour #↑ http://www.allmusic.com/album/r203105 #↑ http://au.music.ign.com/articles/878/878741p1.html #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-roll_4-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-roll_4-1 ''b] http://www.rollingstone.com/reviews/album/20949199/review/20961611/weezer #↑ http://www.mtv.com/bands/w/weezer/news_feature_102504/ #↑ http://www.rollingstone.com/artists/weezer/albums/album/301487/review/6635729/pinkerton #↑ http://www.tinymixtapes.com/Weezer,631 #↑ http://www.popmatters.com/music/reviews/w/weezer-st.shtml #↑ http://www.blender.com/guide/reviews.aspx?id=5157 #↑ http://www.allmusic.com/album/r532380 #↑ weezer - history #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-riaasales_12-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-riaasales_12-1 ''b] «Gold & Platinum Search Results: Weezer». RIAA.com. Consultado el 20-08-2008. #↑ Luerssen D., John, 2004 p. 137 #↑ [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-weezerofficalpage_14-0 a''] [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weezer#cite_ref-weezerofficalpage_14-1 ''b] Weezer Record History page 7 Weezer.com; retrieved on September 6, 2006 #↑ Luerssen D., John, 2004 p. 139 #↑ Pinkerton Album Overview at Allmusic.com;retrieved on September 6, 2006 #↑ Weezer Album Chart Positions at Billboard.com;retrieved on September 6, 2006 #↑ Anticipated return has Weezer in the Green at Michigandaily.com; retrieved on September 18, 2006 #↑ Luerssen D., John, 2004 p. 228 #↑ «Weezer full of “Raditude”». #↑ Karl Koch. «2009/08/17 A Single, An Album, Bread, Wine, Cheese, a USB port, and Thou». Weezer.com. Consultado el 17-08-2009. Categoría:The Strokes